Frosted Moon's Memories
by jyasumin-sama
Summary: 20 ditambah 15 cerita singkat tentang hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. YAOI, IchiHitsu. RxR please! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Frosted Moon's Memories**

**Rate: ** K to T+ (?)

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, IchiHitsu, gaje-ness, slight humor, mencoba untuk tetap in character tapi diragukan keberhasilannya, judul yang ga nyambung sama cerita, don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer****: **jyasumin-sama tidak memiliki Bleach maupun facebook (tapi kalau akunnya sih punya =w=;).

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**1****. Stutter**

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah merasa gugup sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, dia menggaruk kepalanya – yang sama sekali tidak gatal – lebih keras dari biasanya ketika mengajak sang Juubantai taicho untuk mengambil liburan dan pergi ke gensei bersamanya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, mengajak seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro untuk pergi ke sebuah taman bermain yang baru dibuka di Karakura.

Dan shinigami berambut oranye itu melompat 10 kaki di udara—_quite_ _literally—_saat Hitsugaya menyetujuinya.

**2. Ice cream**

Mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah kedai es krim, dan saat mereka kembali, sudah ada sebuah cone dengan ice cream pink di tangan Hitsugaya dan ice cream berwarna putih di cone yang dipegang Ichigo.

Saat sang tensai menjilat es krimnya sedikit, ia tersenyum kecil. _How cliché, Kurosaki._

Stroberi dan vanilla.

**3. Feelings**

Saat Ichigo memeluknya dan membisikkan dua kata di telinganya, kedua pipi Hitsugaya bersemu. Dan ketika ia mengangguk, Kurosaki tahu perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baginya anggukan itu sudah cukup. _Aishiteru__, Toshiro__._

**4. Bets**

Ketika seluruh Seireitei mengetahui hubungan mereka, tak sedikit shinigami yang bertaruh bahwa hubungan mereka hanya bertahan kurang dari sebulan dan mereka yakin akan menang. Namun Matsumoto Rangiku datang dan mengikuti taruhan mereka, berkata, "Aku berani taruhan, hubungan mereka akan jauh lebih panjang dari satu bulan, atau bahkan satu dekade."

Sebulan kemudian, Matsumoto mengadakan pesta sake besar-besaran atas kemenangannya dalam taruhan itu.

**5. Rain**

Meskipun hujan dan cuaca menjadi sangat dingin, Toshiro tetap suka duduk di jendela rumah keluarga Kurosaki, tepatnya di kamar Ichigo. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan dingin, karena sang pemilik kamar itu sudah menarik dan memeluknya.

**6****. Past**

Kedua kakinya melemas ketika mengingat Hinamori Momo—sang kakak saat ia masih di Rokungai dan adik saat ia menjadi taicho—yang tak mampu ia lindungi. Perasaan marah–pada dirinya sendiri–masih hinggap di hatinya, dan ketika ia sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi, sepasang tangan kekar menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Menangislah."

Dan kali itu, Hitsugaya menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

**7****. Friendship**

Hitsugaya menatap batu nisan di depannya. Perasaan bersalah karena telah dua kali membunuh pria itu kembali muncul. Tapi ketika Ichigo menepuk punggungnya perlahan dan merangkul bahunya, ia menutup mata dan berjalan pergi.

Kusaka Soujirou dan Hitsugaya Toshiro akan selalu berteman, sampai kapanpun.

**8****. Yin and Yang**

Siapa yang bilang hitam dan putih begitu berbeda? Tugas mereka adalah menyeimbangkan bumi ini. Kuro dan Shiro. Yin dan Yang.

**9****. Eavesdropping**

Di sebuah musim panas yang amat menyengat, tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati kantor Divisi 10. Meskipun sudah dipasang tanda 'Jangan Masuk' di pintu ruangan itu (ulah Matsumoto yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan shinigami lainnya, tak salah lagi), seorang mantan ryoka berambut oranye dengan zanpakuto oversize di punggungnya tetap masuk.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Matsumoto pun berjingkat mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu. Namun bukan percakapan yang ia dengar, melainkan suara taichou-nya yang merintih dan… oh. Sekarang Matsumoto dalam dilema.

Haruskah ia mundur dan menghormati privasi kedua orang itu atau kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil kamera (yang dibelinya di gensei saat bertugas) dan merekam 'aktivitas' yang menyedot perhatiannya itu?

Benar-benar dilema.

**10****. Moon**

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, kedua shinigami itu hanya duduk bersebelahan dan diam dalam keheningan malam di atas atap Divisi 10, menyaksikan bulan sabit yang bersinar saat salju turun pertama kali hari itu.

Bulan sabit adalah salah satu persamaan dari diri mereka.

**11****. Puzzle**

Kini mereka tahu kekurangan masing-masing, dan mereka berhasil menutupinya dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. _They fit like a puzzle._

**12****. Story**

Mereka selalu ingin kisah mereka layaknya kisah-kisah dongeng. _'And they live happily ever after._'

**13****. Solid**

Melindungi satu sama lain, saling memunggungi dan bertempur dengan kerja tim yang tidak terkalahkan. Daiguren Hyourinmaru dan Tensa Zangetsu, pemilik kedua zanpakuto itu sudah tak takut dengan kematian, karena mereka tahu; ketika mereka bersatu, mereka tak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

**1****4. Reaction**

Ketika gosip tentang kebersamaan sang Juuban tai taicho dan stroberi-jeruk-duren tersebar di seluruh Seireitei, kumpulan shinigami baik pria maupun wanita yang menamai diri mereka Hitsugaya Toshiro Fans Club yang tengah barter foto-foto Toshiro dalam berbagai pose ini teriak-teriak gaje.

"NOOOO! Hitsugaya-taicho telah dinodai Kurosaki Ichigo~!"

"Salah! Hitsugaya-taicho di-raep Ichigo!"

"My lovely Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Bahkan ada yang sampai nyaris bunuh diri lho, sodara-sodara sekalian. Ichigo yang ngeliatin jadi esmosi. Orang Toshiro yang minta di-raep kok! (?) Toshiro yang bahkan nggak tahu ada perkumpulan macam ini langsung sweatdrop.

**15****. ****Baka**

Kapten kecil itu mendesis, mengutuk betapa idiotnya Kurosaki Ichigo. '_Oh Kami-sama, jika kau benar-benar eksis, tolonglah aku…' _batin Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kata dari berbagai bahasa yang artinya sama, idiot.

**16****. Outfit **

Ichigo sama sekali tidak terkejut sewaktu ia bangun pagi dan tidak menemukan Toshiro – yang semalam bersamanya – disampingnya. Setelah mandi, ia menuju dapur dan menemukan Toshiro tengah memasak. Toshiro memang biasa memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Pakaiannya.

Hitsugaya Toshiro tak memakai apapun kecuali sebuah celemek. Dan akhirnya, sarapan pagi mereka tertunda saat Hitsugaya memasang seringaian menggoda khasnya yang langsung membat Ichigo menghimpitnya ke tembok.

**17****. Death Glare**

Hitsugaya taicho terkenal dengan death glare-nya yang mengerikan.

Semua shinigami—entah bawahannya atau bukan—sudah tahu akan hal itu. Kalau saja pandangan bisa membunuh, pasti nyaris semua dari mereka sudah tak eksis lagi di Soul Society – alias tinggal nama.

Tapi kalau death glare memang benar-benar bisa membunuh, Toshiro pasti akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika sampai membunuh si rambut duren – a.k.a Ichigo.

**18****. Silent Wish**

Ketika iris coklat dan turquoise bertemu, harapan untuk selalu bersama terucap dalam diam pada diri masing-masing.

**19****. Sake**

Baru saja Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kantor Divisi 10 (yang tumben-tumbennya tak berpenghuni), pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok shinigami berambut _spiky_ putih dan memakai haori dengan insignia 10 di punggungnya. Ia menubruk Ichigo dan langsung memeluknya.

Ichigo merasakan hal ini—sangat—tak biasa. Dengan tangannya, ia menyentuh dagu sang pemeluk, membuatnya mendongak. Yak, aneh. Pipi Toshiro sedikit bersemu.

"Ada apa, Shiro-chan?"

"Hnn." Lho, tak ada 'Hitsugaya taicho!' atau semacamnya. Satu lagi poin keanehan.

"Rangiku-san memberimu sake?"

-shakeshake-

"Kau tadi minum apa?"

"Teh."

Ichigo mengendus sedikit aroma sake dari mulut Toshiro. "Apa yang Rangiku-san berikan padamu?"

Hitsugaya menarik kerah shihakushou Ichigo, membuat shinigami berambut oranye itu mau tak mau harus merunduk. "Teh yang bergelembung,"

Tak disangka, Toshiro menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Lidah saling bergulat, mencari yang paling dominan. Entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa harus berterima kasih pada Matsumoto Rangiku. Atau tidak.

**20.**** Facebook**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro-taicho** is in a relationship with **Kuro-saki Ichi-go**.

32 minutes ago.

Comment Like

You, Rangiku MatsuMatsu-chan, Kuroyuki -Yasmine and 718 other people like this.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Pojok author:

Saya lagi bosan, inilah pelariannya. Gomen kalau jelek. Mind to review?

~_Jyasumin-sama_ | Mei '10~


	2. Chapter 2: Extras

**Frosted Moon's Memories Extra~**

**Rate: **K+ to T+

**Warnings: ** Yaoi/BL, IchiHitsu, gaje-ness, MPREG di no. 35, lagi-lagi judul yang ga nyambung ama cerita, garing-ness, don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **jyasumin-sama tidak memiliki Bleach maupun jejaring facebook.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**21. Warns**

"Kurosaki, disitu licin. Hati-hati terpele—"

Selamat, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Anda telat 15 milisekon.

GUBRAK!

"—set..."

**22. Haori**

Rapat kapten kali itu berbeda dari biasanya, dengan tambahan shinigami pengganti berambut oranye di dalamnya. Rapat kali itu tentang pengisian beberapa posisi taicho yang kosong.

Kurosaki Ichigo dengan bangga menerima haori Divisi 5.

"Kau akan jadi kapten yang baik, Ichigo." Bisik Toshiro setelah rapat kapten itu selesai. Yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai—nyaris membelah wajahnya jadi dua.

**23. ****Celebrity (sambungan dari no. 2****0****, Facebook)**

Welcome to Facebook!

Email: -at-juubantai. com

Password: *********

Log in.

Kapten rambut putih itu menunggu loading-nya selesai. Beberapa jam lalu ia sempat merubah status relationship atas saran Ichigo yang menurutnya gila—tapi entah kenapa dia menurutinya.

Lebih dari 700 notifications? Dari mana?

Klik sana, klik sini... tunggu.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro-taicho** is in a relationship with **Kuro-saki Ichi-go**.

7 hours ago.

56 Comments Like

Rangiku MatsuMatsu-chan, Kuro-saki Ichi-go, Kuroyuki -Yasmine and 723 other people like this.

View comments

**Peachy Momo **Shiro-chan... ga nyangka... D:

16 minutes ago.

**Gin L' Noches Kitsune **Keduluan Kurosaki X-_-

4 minutes ago.

Hitsugaya sukses sweat drop. Bahkan si foxface sialan ntu juga ngikut komentar! Padahal dia sama sekali nggak merasa pernah meng-accept mantan sanban tai taicho itu untuk masuk daftar friend list-nya deh. Sekitar 4 bulan ia punya akun facebook, nama-nama yang nangkring di friend list-nya lebih dari 2000 orang, termasuk beberapa setan (?) dari Las Noches. Muncul pertanyaan di kepala chibi taicho itu.

Sebegitu terkenalkah ia di dunia ini?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan, author dan readers yang tahu. XP

**24. Detour**

Ada kalanya mengambil jalan yang lurus menimbulkan masalah, dan lebih baik memutar. Sama halnya menghadapi sang Juubantai taicho, butuh jalan memutar yang perfecto untuk mengetahui hal apa yang ada di hatinya.

**25. Goddess**

Kadang Ichigo menganggap Hitsugaya seperti dewa—salah, dewi Yunani. Anggun dan memikat.

Tapi dewi Yunani satu ini khas, karena pribadinya yang galak dan judesnya ampun-ampunan.

**26. First time**

Pertama kali ia benar-benar merasa jatuh hati pada kapten kecil itu, saat pertama kali ia melihat seulas senyum—senyum, bukan seringaian—terlukis di wajah Hitsugaya.

**27. Apologize**

'_Mungkin ini sudah saatnya meminta maaf_,' pikir Hitsugaya ketika menatap kosong kertas kerjanya. Seminggu belakangan mereka bertengkar hebat, sampai istilahnya err—pisah ranjang. Ichigo sudah terlanjur marah dan menghindar dari Hitsugaya seminggu penuh, entah di rapat kapten maupun rumah mereka berdua. Pertengkaran kali itu dimulai karena perkataan Toshiro yang _snappy_, membuat Ichigo tersinggung, dan beginilah hasilnya.

Hitsugaya mulai merindukan Ichigo, sadar atau tidak. Ia merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang merengkuhnya tiap pagi, panggilan yuki hime, dan hal lainnya.

Tapi apakah ia masih memikirkan gengsi dan ego-nya yang menjulang?

Mungkin hal yang satu itu harus ia runtuhkan segera—demi Ichigo dan dirinya.

**28****. Happiness**

Ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kecil—yang ia sudah tahu pasti milik siapa—memeluk lehernya dan mengucapkan 'maafkan aku' dengan suara kecil, Ichigo tak mengatakan apapun kecuali tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut putih milik sang pemilik tangan.

Ia merasa bangga sudah dapat 'menjinakkan' seorang _Ice Guardian _bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**29****. Taste**

'**King, seleramu bagus juga.'**

'Tentu saja.'

'**Tapi yuki hime terlalu bagus buatmu.'**

'...'

'**Terlalu pintar, nggak cocok untuk King yang idiot. Terlalu cantik, nggak kayak King yang tampangnya ancur-ancuran. Bla bla bla—,'**

Dahi Ichigo berkedut, ingin menyumpal mulut Hichigo pakai sepatu butut atau kaus kaki busuk.

**30. Reveal**

Ketika Hitsugaya tengah mengambil shihakushou Ichigo yang tersedia di lemarinya, tangannya menyentuh suatu kotak kecil. Ditariknya benda itu keluar, sebuah kotak berlapis beludru hitam. Ditatapnya kotak itu sejenak. _'Biarlah Ichigo sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku.'_

Dan ia mengembalikan benda itu ke tempatnya semula, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

**31****. Mask**

Setiap orang menutupi wajah mereka dengan topeng tak terlihat, mengukung pribadi asli mereka dari realita dan menampilkan wajah palsu untuk melindungi diri mereka dari kerasnya kehidupan dalam dunia yang ambigu ini.

Namun topeng es milik Hitsugaya Toshiro meleleh akibat hangatnya api kehidupan yang disulut Kurosaki Ichigo.

**32****. Gift**

Baru saja Ichigo keluar dari kantornya, berniat mencari Hitsugaya yang sedari siang tak terlihat. Mungkin saja kapten kecil itu sudah pulang duluan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka berdua.

"Tadaima."

Tak ada jawaban okaeri seperti biasa. Biasanya, jika Hitsugaya sudah pulang duluan, ia akan menjawab salam Ichigo. Ia membuka pintu shoji yang membatasi kamar mereka dengan ruangan lain dan—

Kedua mata coklat Ichigo melebar.

Hitsugaya duduk terikat, rambutnya yang sewarna salju entah kenapa tak spiky seperti biasanya—lurus dengan beberapa jepit rambut tersemat, memakai furisode biru muda yang bawahannya diatas lutut. Ichigo jaw drop dengan suksesnya.

Ichigo mengambil sebuah kartu yang terselip diantara ikatan tali Hitsugaya, dan membacanya.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo-kun! Taicho bilang, ia bingung mau memberimu apa. Akhirnya aku mengusulkan ini! Taicho cantik kan?_

_Matsumoto Rangiku & seluruh anggota Women Shinigami Association.'_

"...Eh?"

"Puas? Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

"Tentu saja," bukannya segera melepaskan ikatannya, Ichigo malah mengecup bibir Hitsugaya. "Yuki hime yang cantik."

Shinigami berambut oranye itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat Hitsugaya.

"Tanjobi omedeto, Ichigo." Kapten berambut putih itu menarik dagu Ichigo, memaksanya merunduk ke bawah.

Smirks. "Boleh kuambil hadiahku sekarang?"

"Ya."

Bibir mereka saling bertautan, terperangkap dalam ciuman yang sensual. Kedua tangan Ichigo menyusup ke dalam furisode yang dikenakan Hitsugaya, dan menurunkan kerahnya sebatas bahu. Ciuman itu terputus sejenak seiring dengan nafas dan jantung mereka yang berpacu. Namun ketika mereka memulai lagi—kali ini jauh lebih panas—ada baiknya memberi pasangan satu ini privasi yang cukup.

**33. Advice**

"Tolong jaga Toshiro, Kurosaki Ichigo," pesan sang nenek saat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo mengunjunginya di Junrinan. Tanpa diminta pun Ichigo sudah bertekad untuk menjaga yuki hime-nya walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

**34. Existence**

"Kurosaki-taicho!"

Perjalanan tenang dua shinigami yang masing-masingnya memakai haori berinsignia 5 dan 10 di punggungnya terusik, dan _keduanya _menengok ke sumber suara. Ternyata pemilik sura itu adalah seorang _unseated _shinigami Divisi 5, bawahan Ichigo. Namun bukan itu yang penting.

Eksistensi Hitsugaya Toshiro kini telah terhapus, tergantikan oleh Kurosaki Toshiro, dengan pribadi yang sama, dan pembeda cincin keperakan di jari manis kiri Toshiro dan Ichigo.

**35.**** Surprise!**

"Kurosaki Toshiro-taicho, selamat. Anda hamil." Umum Unohana-taicho pada sepasang shinigami berambut oranye dan putih di depannya itu.

"Eh?"

BRUK!

"Gyah! Toshiro! Jangan pingsan!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****  
**

Pojok author:

Jya-sama dengan pikiran pervert-nya. Bwahahahaha~ thanks bagi yang udah review chap sebelumnya. Gomen, banyak typo dan ga jago bikin humor… *pundung di pojokan*

Mind to review?

~_Jyasumin-sama_ | Mei '10~


End file.
